bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Unexpected
There she was, sitting there watching my every move like a predator stalking its prey. I tried to lose her but she kept coming back like a dog to a bone. “I didn`t do anything,” I yelled running “you are following the wrong person, Carla.” I ran around many trees hoping she would lose me. After a while I finally found something I could hide in, a cave. I ran into the cave expecting to be alone, but I wasn`t, something was there. In the darkness, I heard a faint screeching, so scared out of my wits all I could do was wait and see what it was like my life depended on it, but it didn`t, my life may have been in danger because of it and all I did was wait like a statue. The noise was a lot closer now and my heart was beating out of my chest and mind wandering around the idea that I would get killed by whatever it was. All of a sudden something swooped right over my head. I ducked so fast that my body jerked forward that I nearly feel. When I saw what it was, I took a sigh of relief. “It was just a bat.” I reassured myself heart still pounding. I explored the cave even though my bravery was a waterfall pouring out of me. The cave had many cracks in the wall, animals, bugs and many places where water was dripping. The cave walls were crumbly and soaking with water. The deeper into the cave I went, the damper and creepier it got. And to make it worse, bravery was the last thing on my mind. “What are you doing in here? It isn`t safe.” a mysterious voice said. “Who are you and what are you saying?” “I`m Emily,” the voice explained coming out of the darkness “and the cave is full of monsters, that`s why it`s dangerous. Who are you?” “I`m Capri, what kind of monsters are in here?” “Remember the ones that you would dream about and wake up screaming because of it?” “Yeah, when I was 7 I always woke up screaming.” “Those kind.” her voice sharpened. I couldn`t speak, I tried to but when I did nothing came out. Emily could tell I was scared half to death, she told me that if I just left the cave I would be safe, but I was sure that if I left the cave Carla would be waiting for me. I hesitated to leave the cave but I started to walk anyway knowing what might be waiting. I was just walking through the old, damp, cold, crumbling cave when all of a sudden a gigantic bear came lounging at me. I slowly backed up hoping nothing bad would happen. The bear swiftly fell, shaking the ground as it landed. It took a while for whatever happened to sink. “You’re welcome.” Emily yelled. “Thanks,” I said like I was obligated to “what did you do to the bear?” “Don`t worry,” she explained “the bear is only sleeping.” Emily walked me to the fire she had just made for the night. The shadows of the fire were dancing on the walls as shadow dancers. It was beautiful. “Do you have any marshmallows?” I joked. Emily giggled. “Why didn`t you run away when the bear attacked you, I mean, weren`t you scared?” “I was scared,” I explained “but my dad always told me that if were ever attacked by a bear to just stay still and the bear would eventually lose interest.” “For regular bears, that`s the case," Emily said, her voice course, "but, not for these bears.” “What kind of beard are they?” “Vampire bears.” I nearly giggled because that sounded like a joke. What stopped from laughing was the seriousness in her voice. “Vampire bears?” I questioned confusedly. “Yes.” There was no playfulness in her voice, just sternness, which made me worry. “I have a question.” “Yes?” “Are all of the animals in this cave vampires?” “Yeah, they are.” “Then why stay?” I questioned. Emily hesitated to answer but finally said, “I enjoy it here, in this cave.” “What do you do about the animals, why don`t they attack you?” “I gain good relationships with the animals so they don’t attack me.” “Wow!” I exclaimed in amazement. “Yeah, that`s the way it has to be or they will kill me.” Emily seemed so brave. It`s like bravery was raining on her. She stayed in the cave even though the animals could kill her. She stayed in the cave so long she was cut off from the real world. “How long have you been here?” “I don`t know.” “Let`s leave the cave, go and see people.” I begged “The animals can kill you.” “People can kill you too.” “Good point, but the animals have a greater chance.” After a lot of begging she finally said yes. We started to walk out of the cave. We walked out of the cave and my heart skipped a beat. “There you are.” an angry voice said. It took a moment to realize that it was Carla`s voice. We both looked to the trees. “RUN” I screamed to Emily. We ran through the woods dodging trees. As we got deeper into the woods, we started to see more shadows. The shadows were ninjas silently stalking its prey. Before I knew it, the shadows were surrounding us. Before our eyes, they became women in dark uniforms. Carla was now coming out fog into sight. She was eyeing us like a predator evaluating its prey. She was about to pounce on Emily but before she could Emily turned into a wolf and attacked her. “You`ll never catch me alive, Carla.” Emily roared. My jaw dropped so fast it nearly broke off. I tried to back away slowly without being noticed but it didn`t work. The uniformed women grabbed my shoulder blades. I tried to get lose but their grip was too tight, I couldn`t break lose. As I struggled to get lose, I was watching Emily and Carla battle out the fate of the woods. “The woods will be mine, Emily, no one can beat me, not even your brother could beat me and he was the strongest of your pack.” Carla explained discouragingly. “The animals from the cave I have been living in were teaching me everything I have to know, to beat you.” Emily explained. I felt a sudden urge to attack the uniformed women. My teeth sharpened and I finally broke free from their grip. I tackled Carla and broke her grip on Emily to save her. It`s like I was being controlled by some force I didn`t even understand. I just acted on instinct, that`s all I could do. I was on Carla attacking her, blood flying everywhere, screaming and growling filling the air. When it was over, the ground was red and the air still screaming. “Did I just do that?” “Yep,” Emily told me staring at Carla`s dead body “you have more strength then I thought.” “Yeah, way more strength than I thought too.” “Let`s teach you how to control your strength.” “Can we do that later?” my voice and body shaking as I was talking about everything that had happened.“Sure.” Emily said watching my body shake. Category:Story Category:Kittycatgirl99